


Losses and Love

by NeverStopBelieving



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverStopBelieving/pseuds/NeverStopBelieving
Summary: Virgil Sanders lived alone. He had for years, since he moved out at 19. Truth was, he actually preferred it that way. He didn’t need anyone and no one ever needed him. He was perfectly capable of functioning on his own. He had his job, his apartment, and his bike. He didn’t need more than that.  Until a bright and bubbly toddler was thrust into his life after a death in the family. Now he must to learn how to adapt to this boy as well as cope with the loss of his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time sharing one of my writings online  
> Based off a post by Pearls-of-patton on tumblr  
> They gave me permission to write this story  
> My tumblr is OfDreamsAndReality  
> Future chapters WILL be longer I promise

An exhausted sigh left Virgil Sanders lips. His mind too occupied by the whirlwind of the thoughts to care about the burning sensation his freshly poured mug of coffee was giving to his hands. The past 24 hours have been, in short, hell. A groan left the mans lips as he leaned against the back of the wooden chair, laying his head back, and staring at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do? The day had been filled with lawyers, Will readings, and social workers.

Two days ago his life was perfect. He only had himself and of course his bike to take care of. But now? Now he had some kid he was supposed to raise. Well..not exactly some kid. His brother’s kid. His...dead brothers kid. What he couldn’t understand was why he was the one who got stuck with the four year old boy. After all his parents were still alive, somewhere t least. But no, his brother, Thomas had to go and make his sticky little nose picker Virgil’s responsibility. Sure he loved Thomas, they were brothers after all. But a kid? Virgil didn’t exactly handle kids very well. Never cared for them.

Thomas knew this fact. But still, for some unknown reason, left the boy in Virgil’s care. The whole situation could have been laughable if it wasn’t his reality. He didn’t really care for this particular reality. But the world isn’t always as kind as you’d hope. He risked a glance at the clock, sighing once again as he saw the time. It was currently 1:17 am. Well, he might as well try to get some sleep. After all the kid would be arriving in a few hours. The man stood, ignoring and abandoning the rest of his coffee on table before trudging off to his bedroom.  
_________________________________

Far too soon Virgil was woke to the sound of his phone alarm blaring. After a few failed attempts and a groan of disdain he finally shut the contraption off. Groggily, he pushed himself off of his bed. His body on autopilot as he showered and dressed. Outfitting himself in black jeans which were torn at the knees and had chains dangling on the sides. His shirt was a plain long sleeved dark purple v-neck.

After making himself as presentable as he cared to be, he went about straightening his small two bedroom apartment. Although it wasn’t really a mess to begin with. He just needed something to do to calm his nerves while he waited for the social worker. However would much rather sleep in and be left to his own devices but..there truly wasn’t any point in brooding over the situation anymore. So he just settled for making himself a pot of coffee. There was nothing like caffeine to settle nerves.

At exactly 8:00 am he heard the knocking on his door. With a sigh he set his cup on the counter, before hopping off the countertop. “Alight! I’m coming. Geez..” he grumbled when knocking repeated. Trailing through his apartment to the door. Swinging it open, meeting the face of a woman in her mid thirties. He didn’t quite like the way she smiled at him.  
“Mr. Sanders I presume?” She questioned.

“That’s me.” He replied trying to not let his annoyance sleep through in his tone. The last thing he needed now was child services breathing down his neck. “Nice to meet you. Mine name is Andrea Pine. Im Patton’s social worker. Can we come in?”

As she spoke Virgil’s eyes drifted down to the boy attached to her side. He looked so much like Thomas. With golden brown hair, warm hazel eyes covered with a pair of black framed glasses. Freckles splattered across his face. He was too caught up in looking at the boys features to verbally respond so he settled for a small as he stepped aside.

The female nodded to the young boy as she eased him inside of apartment. His stomach turned as he led the woman and child to the living room, motioning for them to take a seat on the couch. As he took a seat on his chair adjacent to the couch, facing the pair.“So uh, what happens now?” Virgil questioned Andrea. Unsure of what should happen now. Other than that the small boy on his couch was going to start living with him.

“Well, most of the legalities were taken care of yesterday, I’m just here to make sure Patton gets settled in. He may be a bit on the quiet side for a while, he’s been through a lot considering recent events.”

“Of course..” he nodded in understanding. Letting his eyes fall to the child again.

“He has a bag of clothes with him now, his other belongings should be delivered by the end of the week.”

The young boy clung to Andrea. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. Clear signs he’d been crying. Despite this, there was a small smile on Patton’s face as he looked right back at virgil. After setting up a return date for Andrea to come back two weeks from now, for a check up visit, just to see how patton is adjusting. After that they said their goodbyes. Virgil followed Patton to the door as he ran to hug Ms.Pine. He locked the door after the social worker left.

“Can I have juice?” The child asked sweetly. “Don’t have any.” He responded curtly. Not even glancing down to boy as he walked past, going back to the kitchen.

“That’s okay!” Patton replied cheerfully following the man through the apartment. He didn’t seem very happy. Maybe he was sad! Patton ran off to his bag by the couch, digging through it. After finding what he was searching for, he ran to the kitchen. His uncle, as he was told this man was, was looking away. 

So he grabbed a handful of his pants and tugged.“What?” His annoyed and tired tone leaking into his voice.That didn’t seem the faze the boy however as he held held up a purple dinosaur plushie.“Here! You can hold him. He can make the sad go away.” He exclaimed. Virgil’s arched an eyebrow looking down to the kid. How was he supposed to respond to that? This wasn’t going to end well, he could almost feel it.

Based off of this post  
http://pearls-of-patton.tumblr.com/post/173533945760/pearls-of-not-patton-okay-i-know-a-lot-of-people


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Virgil continued to stare down at the toy being presented to him. He recognized it, it was one of thomas’ old possessions. He didn’t want be anywhere near the thing. “That’s nice kid, but I don’t need toys. And I’m definitely not sad. I don’t know where you got that idea but-“

“Don’t you miss daddy..?” The young boy’s question quickly cutting him off. Patton’s voice growing small. His smile faded as he stared up at the man, pulling to toy back down and against his chest, his eyes growing watery. Virgil tensed. Panicking internally. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand more than kids, it was kids crying. Do something do something do something!

“Uh cartoons? Yeah let’s, let’s go watch cartoons.” He spoke quickly in hopes to distract the young mind in front of him. Exiting the kitchen in a hurry. After spending a few moments searching for the remote he turned on the tv. Patton, not wanting to be alone as well as his interest in cartoons, he followed virgil to the living room. Getting excited the moment he recognized the famous cat and mouse duo on the television. He sat down in front of the tv, a bit closer than he should’ve been. 

Virgil sighed. The danger had been averted. He was unsure of what to do if the boy did end up breaking down. Comforting definitely was not in his department. On top of that how could he explain to a four year old his relationship with his brother? He didn’t know what to think of the child yet. How was he even supposed to care for the kid? He didn’t have a car only his motorcycle.

Now Virgil didn’t know all that much about child care but he was pretty sure driving around with a four year old on his bike would land him in jail. On top of that what did the little boy even eat anyway? Candy and juice? God what was he going to do? He couldn’t raise patton. He didn’t know a single thing about being a parental figure. He couldn’t follow his parents example. The only thing he ever learned from them- He shook his head to stop his train of though associated with his parents. That was another problem for another day. One he’d prefer to bury.

As patton laughed at the show Virgil allowed his thoughts wander to the previous day. The hurricane of emotions that he felt was unbearable. It started with that blasted phone call. Why he answered his phone at three in the morning he’ll never know. But he regretted now. The conversation he held with the lawyer still fresh in his mind.

                                              __________________

 “Hello, I’m looking for a Virgil Sanders.”

“Das me..” he slurred out the words sleep still clinging to him.

“Mr. Sanders, my name is Mathew O’Connel. I’m Thomas Sanders Attorney. I regret to inform you that your brother, has passed away.” 

That had gotten his attention. Causing his sleep fogged mind to clear up. “What the do you mean he’s dead?” _It’s a prank. He’s not dead._ The voice in his head told him. That was good enough for him.

“He was involved in a fatal accident in his line of work. If now is a good time I would like to go over everything involving you in Mr.Sanders’ Will.” “Look, it’s 3 am. I’m in no mood for whatever this is. I don’t know what kind of joke you think you’re playing but my brother isn’t dead. Find someone else to screw with.” Thomas isn’t dead, He told himself. Virgil briskly hit the red button on his screen, ending the call. Before shutting the phone down completely.

Real or not It was too early for this. His mind was vouching for the latter. There was no possible way that Thomas was dead. It took him at least a good hour before he managed to drift back asleep.

 It was 10:47 when Virgil woke up for the second time that day. Thankfully it was Friday and he had a three day weekend off of work. So his lack of an alarm wouldn’t cause him any issues with his boss. Again. Lazily he rolled over and off of the mattress, beginning his morning routine. Only when he began to brew his coffee and his autopilot began to wear off, did the memory of the phone call earlier slither back into his mind. While waiting for his life source to heat up he went back to his room to snatch his phone from the nightstand, taking the thing back to the kitchen.

There was a moment of hesitation before he pressed down on the power button. His brown eyes anxiously watching the screen light up as the device restarted. Praying that what occurred that morning had been either been a prank or a dream. He didn’t want to believe that Thomas was actually dead. It was an unfathomable thought. He set the phone down to pour himself a cup of coffee in a purple mug with the silhouette of bats in the center. Virgil wasn’t surprised when he was notified of a new voicemail when he looked back down to his phone. With a dreadful sigh he swiped right, pressing the phone to his ear.

Taking a cautious sip of his hot beverage as he listened to message, “I apologize for calling you at such an hour, Mr. Sanders. I was unaware of the time difference. I am pained to tell you that your brother is indeed, dead. I can email the details of the incident if you’d prefer that than me telling you over the phone. However, the reason for my calling is regarding Mr.Sanders’ Will. In relevance to his son, he has requested that you become the boy’s guardian. Please call back as soon as you can so we can discuss this in greater detail.” The message ended.

His eyes had grown wide with shock and disbelief. He could feel his chest clenching and his airways restricting. Thomas was really dead.. His brother, his childhood best friend, was...gone. His hand flew to his mouth as he choked down a sob. He hadn’t even noticed the water blinding his vision. Or the stray tears that fell to the counter top. His body slunk down to the floor as the truth sank deeper in his mind. 

He pressed his eyes as tight as they could go. In attempt to stop more tears from falling. _No_. He couldn’t cry. He refused to. He used the rim of his shirt to wipe away at the tears that continued to form around his eyes as well the ones that had slid down his cheeks. After regulating his breathing he rose off the floor, using the counter to stabilize himself.

So Thomas was dead. Death was inevitable for everyone, right? So why should he have a breakdown? Thomas made it very clear how he had felt about Virgil the last time they had been together. Which, if he calculated right, was about four years ago maybe. Or was it five? He shook his head, that information was irrelevant.

All that was important was, since that day, the two hadn’t spoken a word to each other. So why should he waste his energy crying over the man? And to find out said man had a kid? If Thomas cared enough to leave the brat in his care he shouldn’t of had to find out about the boy from some...some random guy. By now the anger had began to sink in. It took another two hours for Virgil to finally calm down enough to call the lawyer back, without worry of an outburst.

                                            __________________

“-Virge. Uncle Virge!” He was dimly aware of something shaking his leg. Breaking his thoughts away from the previous day. Oh. It was patton. He looked down to the boy, who had his arm wrapped around the stegosaurus’ body. “What? What is it?” He asked tiredly. “Hungry.” Was all that patton said. Oh. Oh. What were little kids supposed to eat again? He wasn’t even sure what kind of food he had for himself. How was he supposed to feed Patton? _What_ was he supposed to feed him?

“R-right uh food yeah...” he stood up uncrossing his arms. Trying to control the panic welling inside of him. What was he going to do? He searched the fridge scanning the items. His eyes landing on the leftover pudding cups he had, breaking one off. As well as grabbing a banana. Rushing back to the boy, the food and a spoon in his hands.

“Will this do?” Virgil questioned showing the food. Patton nodded hurriedly. Daddy had never let him have pudding for a meal before! Oh right...that’s why he was here. His eyes then fell to the floor. Small sniffles coming from his tiny body. “Kid?” Virgil asked tentatively. The sudden change in the boys demeanor worrying him.

“I want my daddy.” The boy the said softly. A fresh batch of tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked to his uncle searching for any kind of comfort. Virgil on the other hand was mortified, what was he supposed to do about this? “I’m sorry but he’s not around right now. Here, eat.” Virgil opened the pudding cup. Dipping the spoon in it, placing it on the table, the fruit laying next to it.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t raise this kid. Where was his mother anyway? He’d have to ask later. He didn’t want to cause any more tears than the boy was producing now. He was sure someone, anyone, else would be more qualified or care for the child than him. He was completely out of his element here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos that remain.  
> I checked it but I could e missed something


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any typos had been missed.  
> Enjoy!

Virgil flopped down onto his mattress. Patton had ended up crying himself asleep, curled up on the floor in the living room. Virgil wasn’t accustomed to the high level of emotions the tiny being seemed to have. Why, why did he have to be he one to care for the kid? The questions seemed to revolve around his mind every minute since the boy was dropped off.

Virgil sighed laying his left arm over his eyes blocking out the light. His brothers funeral was a few days away. If he could just last that long maybe he could pawn the kid off to one of their other relatives. That would be better for everyone. He wouldn’t have a toddler to take care of, leaving him where he started. Alone. But that that’s the way he preferred it. It was better for the family if he just stayed out of the way and let them do whatever.

If it wasn’t for Patton he wouldn’t even be going to the memorial service being held for Thomas. He didn’t care how he died. He didn’t care that he was dead. He didn’t care. So why did it hurt so much?  
The man groaned in frustration. He hated feelings and everything and everything mushy that came with them.

He didn’t know how long he had been laying on his bed. Being too caught up in his thoughts to hear his door open or the sniffles that followed. “U-uncle virgil..?” The tiny voice wavered in uncertainty. The sound of his name causing him to uncover his eyes and lift his head to look in the direction of the source of the voice.

“Yes?” God the child looked so much like his father. The resemblance to Thomas was definitely unmistakable. He was just a mini carbon copy. And he absolutely hated the way he looked at this moment. Completely disheveled. Wet eyes, runny nose, lopsided glasses.

“Do you need something?” He pressed after not receiving a reply.  
The young boy wiped his nose with his sleeve. Looking down. “Steggy had a-an oopsie..” he spoke shyly, holding up the plushie as he referred to it.

“Oopsie? What do you mean an-oh...” realization hit him as he noticed the boys pants. What do I do? _What do I do? Don’t embarrass the kid. You probably scare him enough. Idiot!_ “W-where at?” Virgil asked rising from the bed. Attempting to keep the annoyance out of voice. He definitely wasn’t cut out for this.

“C-couch..” patton replied meekly hugging his dinosaur to his chest. “He didn’t mean..” the golden haired boy was talking about the toy, but Virgil knew he was talking about himself. He couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. Annoyed? Maybe just a little. With a sigh he left the room. He had a mess to clean. Glancing down to the boy, pausing outside of the doorway. “Do you know how to dress yourself?”  
Patton nodded slowly, embarrassed. “Alright. Well get you different pants from your bag. I’ll clean the couch. You can change in the spare room.” He told the child. Taking the duffle back from the living room to the room down the hall from his own. O

Patton hurriedly pushed his soiled cloths to the ground. Trying not to cry. Big boys didn’t pee their pants. He didn’t want to be a baby. He found his big boy underwear from his bag and a pair of comfy pajama pants. Wiping at his eyes from under his glasses. He needed to be big. For his daddy.

By the time little Patton shuffled his way down the hall, past the kitchen, and to the living room Virgil had already stripped the dirty cushion off of the couch. The pillow laying against the piece of furniture, stripped of the cover.  
“You okay, kid?”

Patton jumped at the voice behind him. Looking up to see uncle Virgil holding the banana. “Pudding was spoiled from being left out. If you’re still hungry you can eat this.” He held the fruit out to the boy.  
Said toddler took the fruit happily. “Steggy is sorry. He didn’t mean to be a baby.”  
Virgil took a deep breath. “It’s not a uh a problem. The cover just slips off for easy washing.” He said with a shrug.

That seemed to be enough for Patton. His smile returned. “Can we watch more cartoons? Please?” The excitement in the boys eyes was unmissable. “Sure, knock yourself out.” Virgil turned on the tv before handing the remote to patton as he sat on the floor. He was about to walk away to grab his phone when he felt that small hand grasp his pant leg. “Need help.” Patton stated hold the banana up, before Virgil could question him. Quickly he peeled the edges down halfway before giving it back to the kid.

“Thank you!” Patton began to bite little chunks out of the fruit, his eyes glued to the tv. Virgil took that a sign to leave. Glancing to the clock as he left the room. It’s was only 10:30. How was he supposed to do this all day? Let alone three. He groaned. Out of ear shot of the toddler. He checked his phones notifications before unplugging the device.

Something entertaining must’ve happened because giggles flooded his apartment in seconds. He had to admit...it was nice having someone else to listen to. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t want the kid, and didn’t need anyone in his life. But he wouldn’t deny the fact that it could get lonely sometimes.

With a quick swipe to the right the phone was unlocked, allowing its user access to all of its contents. Virgil glanced to Patton before sitting in the floor next to the boy. After moving the small round coffee table first. Giving him room to stretch a leg out, while the other was bunt up. Allowing his arm to rest in it while he types away at his phone.

Patton’s eyes lit up again. For a completely different reason this time. His uncle came back. He wasn’t alone anymore. The sad man was spending time with him. And he was so nice! Letting him watch cartoons and eating on the carpet! Without wasting another second he waddled over to Virgil, plopping down right to his uncle. He really like uncles purple hair. It was just like Steggy! A wide grin spread across his face. Never faltering , even when he went back to nibbling on the food he was given. His plushie placed in the center of his crossed legs, facing towards the tv.

Virgil arched an eyebrow but didn’t say a word as he felt the pressure against his leg. How long had it been since he’s had actual physical contact? Not like he needed it anyway. His a grown adult, he didn’t need anyone other than himself. Or at least that’s what he convinced himself to believe years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little slow and short. Longer chapters will be posted soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Things could have probably gone better that day. But the kid was still alive and uninjured so Virgil counted the day as a success. The two had watched tv all day. Well, patton and watched tv all day, while virgil spent his time on his phone like he normally did. Ordering pizza for them for both lunch and dinner.  
virgil hadn’t had time to grab stuff at the grocery store yet. 

He hadn’t gone shopping for food, being too caught up in panicking after being bombarded with the unwelcome information and a hurricane of emotions, which he despised ever feeling. None of it making sense to him still. His current thoughts were broken as he felt the bundle in his arms wiggling. With a quick glance he could see patton was still asleep. The movement was just an attempt to gain better comfort.

He quickly found his way to the spare bedroom. It wasn’t exactly a small space but it had less room than his own. Somehow he managed to pull the covers back without disturbing the child against him. With a soft sigh he laid the boy down, letting his head slide gently from his arm and onto the pillow. Carefully, virgil removed the child’s glasses. Placing them in the nightstand. Not because he cared. Of course not. He just didn’t feel like having to replace them if they were broken during Patton’s slumber. Yeah, that’s it.

Virgil left the room the second the boy had a blanket across him. He was surprised how long the boy had lasted, honestly. It was nearing half past 10 at this point. Hopefully the child would sleep all night. He didn’t need be fed through the night did he? Or was that just for infants? Why did Thomas think he’d be good at this?

He tiredly ran his hand across his face. Why did this have to be so difficult. Weren’t the little brats supposed come with a manual or something? 

His door clicked shut the moment he was inside. He let his body fall onto the bed so he was laying on his stomach. This day couldn’t have ended soon enough for Virgil. Two days. The funeral was in two days, on Sunday. He only had to last until then. Then he could then the kid would end up someone else’s responsibility. His family already thought he was incompetent anyway, so it shouldn’t be that hard to convince one of them to take in Patton. Then he’d be someone else’s problem and Virgil could go back living the way he wanted. 

But now he needed sleep. Normal days were exhausting enough. Now he had to use his extra energy to care for the child. With a groan he sat up. Leaning over to pull open the top of his nightstand drawer. His fingers latching around a bottle. 

Virgil knew he needed to sleep, so he had to resort to his sleeping pills. Some nights he didn’t feel the urge to sleep, but most nights he needed the tablets to achieve any amount of rest during the night hours. So, without any hesitation, he popped the lid off of the bottle tapping the container until two pills fell into his palm, quickly tossing them in his mouth and swallowing them.

While waiting for the effects to take place virgil quickly changed into dark purple flannel pants and a grey t-shirt. With a flip of the light switch, he dragged his feet back across the room to crawl under the covers of his bed. Waiting for sleep to overcome him. 

___________________________

Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! A soft grown cane from the bed as a hand pulled warm blankets over his head. Five more minutes! Finally he couldn’t take that blasted noise any longer. His arm sprung from the blankets to turn his alarm clock off. 

Wait. He didn’t own an alarm clock. So why...? Virgil lifted his head from the blankets, confusion written in his features. His eyes widened when his sleep ridden mind figured out what the sound was. He quickly stumbled out of his bed not caring that his blankets fell to the floor as he threw his door open. Smoke hitting him in the face. 

Virgil’s mind went into overdrive. There a was a fire. He was going to die. When he reached the kitchen he froze, for just a second. Patton stood on a step stool in front of the stove, little hands covering sensitive ears. Right. He had forgotten the kid was here. He examined the area quickly. There was something burning in the skillet. Far too close to the boy to be safe. 

The anxious man acted quickly, pulling the frightened four year old away from the open flames and sitting him down onto a chair. Before moving softly back to skillet, grabbing the item by the handle and no less tossing the the item into the sink, immediately running cold water over the flames. 

Once the fire was defeated the man then moved to the fire alarm. Using a dish towel to clear smoke away from the device until the wretched sound was gone. By the time he was finished he was breathing hard, his hand gripping the towel tight. His mind slowly processing what had just happened. 

The boy looked up from his place on the chair. Removing his hands from his face. His hazel eyes wide with fear. “U-uncle Virgil I-I’m sorry.” He whimpered out. His uncle barely glanced at him. “What were you...what the hell were you thinking?!” He seethed at the boy. 

Patton looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. “W-wanted to make you b-breakfast...sorry...” 

That was it. The kid had to go. He barely heard the child’s response as he walked past the table not bothering to reply as he did. Heading right for his room, slamming the door shut harder than he had intended to but he didn’t care. They could have died. He could’ve lost his home. He shook his head falling against he wall. Trying to prevent the panic attack that was trying to overtake him. Four. Seven. Eight. He leaned his head back closing his eyes. Repeating the breathing pattern trying to normalize his breathing. 

Patton nibbled on cheek. He hadn’t meant to burn he food. Hadn’t meant to make a mistake. Daddy had always let him help cook breakfast. He just wanted to do something nice for his uncle. But..but he messed up. Did uncle hate him now? He left really fast. He boy slipped off the chair and walked back to his own room. He sat by the bed, unable to climb back up by himself. It was too tall. He pulled his Dino against his chest. Telling his only friend the events that had occurred. “D-do you think he hates me?” Patton asked with a sniffle. Holding the toy up and facing him. Waiting for any kind of response from the plushie. 

Down the hall the adult had finally regulated his breathing pattern. Slumping against the wall. He needed to get rid of the kid. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. His brother must’ve hated him more than he though to make him the boys guardian. He knew how much trouble the boy was. He knew Virgil couldn’t handle children. But yet, here he was, owning down from an anxiety attack all because the kid decided to set something on fire. 

He sighed starting to push himself up off of the floor only to his in pain. Pulling his hand into view. Great. Somewhere along the line he had managed to burn his left hand. But hey it wasn’t like he was left handed or anything, he thought sarcastically. With his less prominent hand he managed to get himself off of the floor. His legs a little wobbly from the attack he just had. 

Virgil found himself in his bathroom, turning in the cold water as he searched for bandages. Once he found what he was looking for he went back to the sink, setting his hand under the faucet. Wincing as the cold touch his burn. Leaving his hand where it was until he couldn’t feel his fingers from the cold. He shut off the water and proceeded to wrap bandages around his hand. The work was sloppy and uneven since he was forced to use his right hand. He caught his own eyes in the mirror. A single thought running through his mind. 

Patton had to go.


	5. The Funeral pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long  
> Thanks for being patient with me  
> I hope you all enjoy this  
> The next part is coming up  
> Also non chapter updates are going to be posted here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972677  
> From now on.

Patton was scared. He wouldn’t admit it though. Because he was a big boy, and big boys didn’t scared. But he was. He couldn’t help it! He didn’t have Steggy and Uncle Virgil hadn’t even come with him to this big building. He was told this was where they were going to have a ‘service’ for his daddy. He wasn’t sure what it meant but it had to do with his dad. But...everyone was so sad with a lot of crying. Which made him sad. He didn’t know where to go or what to do. Virgil had just told him to go in,and he’d be here later. Some of people patton could recognize. 

He didn’t have to search long until a woman approached him. Concern drowning her features. “Patton?  
Once the source of the voice was located the child ran to the adult hugging legs. “Aunt Stella! Hi.”  
“Hi sweetie, what are you doing all by yourself? Where’s your uncle?” She, and the rest of their family, had heard the news about Virgil gaining custody over the young child. She was concerned for Pattons well-being, as were some of their other relatives. They didn’t know the details but there was apparently a big falling out between the once close brothers.  
“He’s outside. He’ll be here later though! He said so.” Patton said confidently. His uncle said he’d come so he would. He wouldn’t lie. Or so patton believed. Stella sighed and rubbed patton hair. “Well come on honey, you can stay with me until he shows up okay?” With a nod of agreement she picked the boy up, carrying him to where she had her seat saved. She sat patton down and kneeled in front of him. 

“Patton dear, do you know why were all here today?” She questioned softly. Nothing but Love and concern in her eyes.  
Patton nodded.”Service for daddy.”  
“That’s right. Do you know what that means?  
Patton shook his head, he wasn’t really sure and Virgil never gave him and answer.  
She took both of his in hers as she spoke. “Well...it’s like a goodbye get together for your daddy. Everyone here loved your father very much and we all want to get to say goodbye to him one last time before he goes to the cemetery.”

Oh. Patton understood now, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to say goodbye one last time. He didn’t want his daddy in the cemetery. He wanted him at home with him. Reading stories, playing games, going to shelters to play with puppies, and everything else they would do together. He didn’t want to say goodbye because that meant he’d never be able to do any of that again. He shook his head fervently. “No! I don’t want to say goodbye. Daddy isn’t going to the cemenetary. He’s gonna come home! I want to go home!” The fact his father was dead and not just away was finally hitting him. He had never felt this awful before, and he didn’t like it one bit.

His aunt did the only hung she could to help. That was pulling the child into a tight hug. One hand on his back holding him against her, the other on the back of his head rubbing his hair to the side. “Shhh. Baby I know. I know it’s hard. I hate this too. We all do. It’s alright. It’ll all be okay.” When she broke the hug she wiped the tears from his face even though they were immediately replaced by new droplets. “Your daddy isn’t gone forever. He will ALWAYS be with you here” Stella paced a hand on Patton’s chest, right above his heart. “He will always be with you in here. And in the memories you have of him. I know it hurts but it’ll get easier baby, I promise.” She kisses his forehead, and he clung to her. As if she was the only source of comfort and relief he had, and partially, that was true. 

His sobs quieted down by the time the memorial started. There was a speech about how his daddy was in ‘a better place’ but what was better than being with him? But then people from the town, people had known all his life, went up front to talk about daddy. Anne the florist spoke of how he was brighter than any star that existed and how every Sunday he’d always by a flower. Patton knew that well. Thomas would buy a flower and he and Patton would do learn all about the type of flower it was. He loved learning new things with his dad.  


Jakes mother from miller lane spoken about how generous daddy was when they lost heat last winter. They had stayed with him and Patton until their house was warm again. He like that, not that they were cold, but that he and Jake got to have slumber parties with lots of hot chocolate. All the while, while everyone shared their feeling and memories about Thomas, Patton’s eyes kept wandering to the doors. He was waiting for uncle Virgil. Patton wanted him to know all of this and to see what Virgil was going to say too. He was daddy’s brother so they loved each other. 

Person after person went up to say something they admired or remembered the most about Thomas. Patton couldn’t help but smile at all of the fond memories. Then the Chief of the fire department went up next. “Not sure what I can say that hasn’t already been said.” He stated with a chuckle. Gaining smiles from some. “Thomas was an amazing fireman. He did his job well and he enjoyed it. He was constantly trying to everything he could to give aid to anyone he who needed help. No matter how small. When situations didn’t look too good he would always manage to be so positive and hopeful. It was very contagious coming from him. He...” The man choked on his words. Taking a few moments to recompose himself. “He’s always been so selfless. Never putting his interests first. Never putting his well-being before anyone else especially if they needed him. When we’d ask why, he’d always say ‘someone has to, all I want to do is help people.’ He said it made life worth living if you made other people’s lives just a little bit easier and happy. I know we’re all going to miss him,” He cast a glance to Patton, who was staring at him from his aunts lap. “but he will always be with us in spirit. All the joy and hope he left behind, it’s ours now to share with others. Just the way he shared all of his happiness and hope with us. As long as we treat each other the way he did. He will never truly be gone. Thank you.”

Patton wasn’t sure how to feel as they got ready to go to the way to cemetery. Happy? Sad? Disappointed? Everyone was talking and hugging, some were smiling. He wanted to smile too. He knew all about how amazing his daddy was. All of the stories made him happy. But he was too sad at the same time, because he knew they would never see his dad again. He didn’t understand how he could feel two completely different emotions at the same time. Virgil never showed up. Causing the disappointment. He had promised and you weren’t supposed to break promises, that’s a rule! “He didn’t come...” his voice sounded so small it broke Stella’s heart. 

“I’m sorry baby, but it’s time to go to the cemetery now.” His aunt spoke to him. Her voice was soft and caring and she gave his back a few rubs before helping him on his feet. Patton held onto her hand as he was led to her car. He sat in the back with a car seat. She was prepared for his visit, he was supposed to stay with her for a few days afterwards. Patton AND Virgil were supposed to. She wasn’t going to show it around Patton but she was livid with Virgil. 

Patton stared out of the window as they drove, watching as cars stopped The they could go first. He thought that was nice of people. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the rest of the tear tracks from his face. Falling asleep not long after. It had been an emotional day and he was exhausted.


	6. The Funeral pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry if it’s a bit short.

Hours had passed since the funeral. Stella had brought Patton back to her house, as was originally planned. The poor kid was exhausted. She payed him in his bed in the room she saved for him when he’d visit each week.  
Now she waited for Virgil. Since Patton was sleeping soundly upstairs, she didn’t have to hide the anger felt towards her nephew. The kid better have a good reason for not showing up to his own brothers funeral. Especially after if telling Patton he would be there. The woman made herself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table. Waiting.

It was nearing dusk when the front door opened. Already having a key, virgil just walked in. He made sure to lock the door before venturing further into the house. Only to be stopped by a voice. “Where have you been?”  
“None of your business.”  
Stella scoffed. “Cut the attitude Virgil. You missed your brother’s funeral. Thomas’ funeral. That boy upstairs needed you. He was so disappointed when you failed to show up. What is wrong with you? Did you really hate Thomas so much that you can’t-“

“Shut up!” Virgil’s hand made contact with the wall next to him. “You don’t have any idea what your talking about. Why don’t you just leave me alone? You never had a problem with it before.” He threw his hood over his head and charged up the stairs, slamming the door once in the guest room.  
Patton watched as his uncle went to his room. The shouting had woken him. An involuntary whimper left the child. He climbed down the stairs, searching for comfort from his aunt.

Virgil regretted everything at this moment. He shouldn’t have come here. He shouldn’t have let patton into his home. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need them. He’d been perfectly fine by himself. But no, things just had to change, didn’t they? The man threw his duffle onto the bed, digging his headphones immediately put on his favorite playlist. He didn’t belong here. Maybe he never did. Maybe he was born into the wrong family. His fists clenched together, attempting to keep his glossy eyes from releasing tears. He had nothing to cry about. He laid on the bed, the sooner he could sleep the sooner he could leave.

The next morning after preparing breakfast for Patton, Stella found her way to Virgil’s room. She didn’t like the way things were left the night before. “Virgil? I think we need to talk.” After a few moments without a response, she knocked. “Virgil.”  
“I thought I told you to leave me alone.”  
“Breakfast is downstairs when you’re ready.. and we’ll be having a discussion when you are.”

Virgil groaned as footsteps faded down the hall. Pulling his blanket over his head, as if trying to hide from the world. All he wanted to do was go home, where things were complicated. Good news was, he could go all day without eating, meaning he’d be able to put off whatever talk Stella wanted to have. Frankly, he wasn’t in the mood to be yelled at again.

Stella returned to Patton, who was excited to see her. “I ate all my food, look!” He held up his empty plate proudly. “Good job sweetie! You’re such a big boy, aren’t you?” The boy laughed as the adult ruffled his hair. “Since I’m a big boy I can a cookie! Right?” He asked with pleading eyes. Honestly with that face, his aunt couldn’t say no. Besides, he definitely deserved a cookie after everything he’s been through. “Yes, you can have a cookie.” She place the newly opened, cat shaped, cookie jar in front of the boy. “Go on, take your pick.” Once Patton grabbed a cookie she put it where it belonged on the counter.

Patton munched on his homemade chocolate chip cookie happily. His little legs swinging back forth. Stella just admired the way he looked. He was so strong for being so young. Her heart went out to the boy. She had hoped Virgil would’ve had some compassion towards the child but I guess that would be asking for a miracle.

“When you finish that up, what do you say about playing some games? We can play whatever you want.” If there’s one thing Patton loves as much as cookies, it was games. But of course that wasn’t factoring in puppies.

“Yeah!” He shoveled the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing quickly. “I’ll go get Steggy!” Once he retrieved his precious stuffed animal, he ran into the living room, where he knew the games were kept.

It was hours later when Virgil’s stomach finally forced him out of the safety of his room. He tried to be as quiet as he could. He was on a stealth mission. Get to kitchen, grab food, get back to his room without being noticed. But things never do go his way. Seconds after he entered the kitchen his aunt was right there.

“So, you ready to have that talk?”  
“Does it even matter what I want? You’re just going to yell at me anyway. So let’s just skip the formalities and just get it over with. Go on. Tell me how much of a horrible person I am.”

Stella was taken aback by what she heard. “Oh Virgil...” her voice was soft. Something Virgil wasn’t expecting. But he was still bracing himself for what was to come. “I’m sorry.” This caused Virgil to turned his head to look at her skeptically. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did. It’s just...Patton has been through so much for his age. It’s like..you don’t care about him. I was, am worried. But not just about him. I’m worried about you too.”

Virgil scoffed. “Really? You’re going to pretend you suddenly care about me? Please.” Before Stella could respond Patton came rubbing in. “Uncle V!” He tan right up to Virgil, hugging his leg with one arm, his dinosaur friend nestled in the other. “Steggy wants me to ask if you’ll play games with us. Pleeeaase.” Virgil looked down at the child, then up at his aunt. Who nodded encouragingly.

With he sigh he responded. “Fine. But just until I finish my food.” Patton bounced with excitement. After burgled grabbed what he wanted, which was just bread and an apple, he followed the woman and child into the living room.

Patton was so happy to finally play a game with his uncle. They hadn’t done much together since they met. “Let’s play uno! I’ll get the cards.” And he did, handing the deck to Stella. Soon they were off, each placing card after card on the pile. Virgil soon forgot about the food he had to eat. What could he say? He was competitive. And if anyone asked, he definitely was NOT enjoying himself, and he definitely was NOT smiling. Not at all.  
That would be ridiculous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short I’ll hopefully have some extra in the next chapter if it goes the way I’m planning  
> Please enjoy!  
> Also...I’m sorry but not sorry.

Virgil had remained in his spot after Patton’s attention had been diverted to something else. He was in a relaxed position against the back of the couch. Honestly, he was just too lazy to go back upstairs. At least that what he decided.

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”  
“Don’t.”  
“I’m just saying. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you enjoy something.” She replied defensively.  
“Who says I enjoyed it?”  
“Maybe that smile of-“  
“Stop. Just stop. Whatever you’re trying to do, knock it off.” Virgil remarked, cutting off her sentence. He didn’t like this. He felt like he was being attacked.

“I just want you to talk to me. Please, Virgil.”  
“Why? Why is it so important to you all of a sudden?”  
“It’s not all of a sudden! I’ve been trying to get in touch with you of you since you ran off and changed your number. So don’t you dare try to blame me for you cutting yourself off from the family.”  
“Oh yeah? Well what about before then, huh? What about when you-“

Patton came running in, stopping Virgil’s rant mid sentence. “Lookie what I made! I did it all by myself. Well, Steggy helped but I drew it alone!” The child held up a piece of paper by the edges so Stella could see it.  
“That’s lovely Patton! It’s definitely refrigerator worthy. It isn’t great, Virgil?” She shot him a look. He knew what she was doing, and he hated it. Patton turned to him, his eyes bright and so pure. He held up the drawing full of pride in his work.  
Virgil looked away after a second, “Yeah it’s nice or whatever.” 

Stella shook her head, clearly disappointed. “Come on Pat, let’s go put it on the fridge so everyone can view your masterpiece!” She made sure to keep her voice upbeat to work at keeping the boys spirits up. She followed the child into the kitchen, helping him use alphabet magnets to attach the page to the metal.

Virgil just rolled his eyes as he took out his phone and opening up tumblr. It was better than paying attention to his current situation. It was a pleasant distraction. He was able to answer a few asks before his aunt came back into the room, hands on her hips.  
“You can’t even pretend to be interested in him? What is your problem, Virgil?”  
“You. Him. This family. “  
“Whatever your issues are, you can’t take them out on him.” She protested.  
“If you care so much why don’t you keep him? You’ll lay off, he’ll be fine, and I can go home.” Virgil offered standing and starting his way to the stairs.

“Virgil! You don’t really mean that.” His ain’t followed him, grabbing his shirt to stop him from leaving. Knowing it wouldn’t be wise to grab is arm, she got a hold of his sleeve instead. “Yeah, I do. We all know Thomas made a horrible mistake when he put that kid under my care.” Virgil smacked Stella’s hand off of him, turning to face her. 

“That ‘kid’” She retorted, “Is your nephew! Thomas’ son.” Stella exclaimed softly. She was getting angry again, why couldn’t Virgil just understand! She also didn’t want Patton to hear them arguing, again.  
“Is that supposed to mean something to me?”  
“Its supposed to!”  
“Well it doesn’t!”  
“Virgil why can’t you just-“

“Y-you don’t want me..?” Neither of the adults had noticed the toddler approve them, another drawing in his hand. However, rather than be excited to share his new creation he had tears in his accompanied by and pouting lower lip.  
Both Virgil and Stella jumped at hearing the tiny voice. Stella’s hands flying to her mouth. Virgil just looked to the side, away from Patton. “D-did I do something wrong?“

“Other than setting my kitchen on fire?” Virgil snarked finally looked at the child. Exhaling heavily. “I’m not made out for this kid, you’re staying with your aunt and I’m going home. That’s how it’s going to be.” He finalized looking at each of them before trudging up the stairs and to the safety of his room. Ignoring the the sounds of crying and apologies coming from the child.

He didn’t need Patton and Patton didn’t need him. It was obvious, couldn’t they see that? He wasn’t wired to deal with children. Patton needed someone who actually knew what they were doing. Not..that he cared. Because he didn’t. He just wanted the thumb sucker off of his hands. He was going to pack his bags, get on his bike, and go home without a second thought.


	8. Help?

So I’m having just a little trouble getting motivated writing the next chapter of Losses and Love written so I decided to ask you guys what kind of things you would like to see or have happen in the future of the story? If something fits in with it I may add it with permission and credit to whoever suggested it. Not only asking for ge next chapter but the story in general? I figured a way to know what you guys would like to see would be to just ask! So I hope no one minds me asking, sorry this isn’t a real update. I’m trying lol.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh sorry it’s slow or not as good as the past chapters.   
> I’m satisfied with it but I’m sorry it’s not up to standards. But it’s leading to angst and fluff so..  
> Also sorry for any typos.

Virgil was fully prepared to leave the house before the sun had even risen. His bags had been packed the night before. However, things didn’t end up happening the way he planned. 

Turns out the alarm he had turned on was set to go off on the pm rather the am. And hanks to his insomnia he didn’t get to sleep until the early hours of the morning. 

By the time he woke up there was light in the room. Only when he checked the time on his phone did he realize just how much he had overslept. He was thankful hat he’d packed the night before. Perhaps if he hurried he’d be able to sneak out unnoticed.

But as usual, things never went his way. By the time he made it most of the way down the stairs the voices were finally registered. He didn’t have much time to react though.

“Virgil! Good, you’re finally up. Look who came to see you.” 

The male stopped mid stride as he attempted to walk past the living room unnoticed. “Mom, dad.” He nodded in a quick greeting. Dropping his bags. He couldn’t get out of here now. His aunt was behind his, he just knew it. 

“What’re you guys doing here?” The question was thrown out there after giving each of his parents a hug.

“Stella called. Said you were going home today and we wanted to see you before you left again.” 

Virgil glanced over at his aunt. He knew she was behind this. He couldn’t deny his parents. Especially at this time. After all, he was their last remaining child. He shot a sideward glance towards his aunt. 

“Right. I was gonna call...” when he was safe and sound in his apartment that is. 

“Of course you were, hunny.” His mom spoke gently. Tentatively. As if she could scare Virgil off at any given second. 

He absolutely hated it. It made him feel like a cornered animal. 

“Yeah..”

An awkward and heavy silence filled the room. Neither parent or son knew what to say. It had been a few years since they’d seen each other, after all. 

“Stella tells us you missed the funeral...” his father had deceived to speak, breaking the silence. Him and his mother had sat back into the couch. Holding hands. They always were so open with affection. Virgil wondered what had gone wrong with him. 

But he has to time to think about that as he tenses up. 

“Y-yeah..”

“It’s alright dear. We understand.”

He wanted to tell his mother that no, they didn’t understand. But he’d held his tongue. He needed to be careful here. It was a delicate situation. He didn’t want to cause any extra grief for his parents. 

“It was such a beautiful service. Most of the town showed up. The entire fire station came as well. His favorite flowers were everywhere. Tulips and carnations, you know.” The woman explained to her son. 

Virgil felt as if she was trying to fill the silence. But still, he knew it must’ve been a nice..thing. Because it was for Thomas. It had to be perfect. And by the sounds of it, it was. 

“Would you like to see the photos that were up? You were in some of them. We even had some of you boys with Senji.” Before he could even get his words out his mother had opened the photo album she’d brought. He hadn’t noticed it sitting next to her. Before he knew it pictures were set in front of him on the coffee table. 

He tentatively sat forward from where he was in the leather chair diagonal from the couch. Leaning closer to the photographs. Risking looking at the captured past.

Sure enough, their was him and Thomas with their beloved Shiba Inu Senji. He remembered when they took the photo. Him and Thomas decided to give their dog a bath after a play in the creek near their house. He and Thomas were about twelve and seven at the time. 

And then the one where their parents had first gotten their pet. They had adopted from a local shelter. Senji has been from a puppy mill. Virgil recalled his dad explaining what that had meant and telling them the puppy was lucky to have two owners like him and Thomas. The brothers were five and ten then. 

That was the first time he had gotten really excited about anything. 

He looked away from the paper with the images including their dog. They hurt way too much. Virgil couldn’t handle going back to that time in his life. Not right now. Maybe not ever. 

His eyes drifted to some ones of Thomas older. Among the pile, were when his elder brother had graduated high school, and...

Thomas in a firefighter suit. 

Virgil hadn’t expected that. He had no idea that was his brothers profession. 

“How’d he die?”

The question slipped before he could even register that they had entered his mind.

The gasp that left his mother nearly broke him. Virgil didn’t even have to look at her to know she was forcing back a sob. Because of him. Always because of him.

“Sorry...forget I asked. It’s none of my business anyway...” he sat back in the chair, keeping his gaze away from either of his parents. But he assumed his father would be holding onto his mother. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut. 

He wanted to get up, leave the room, and avoid all of the feelings. But he knew he had no right to do that. 

It took awhile for his poor mother to calm down. But when the tears stopped she, with the aid of her husband, told their son how their eldest had fallen. 

The newfound information had filled holes he hadn’t known existed in his mind. 

Patton had come down at some point. And Virgil took that distraction to leave the room. His parents were occupied and he didn’t have to be around the child. Thoughts were swirling in his mind but he knew one thing.

He needed caffeine. 

The sleep deprived male didn’t have to look behind him to know who the sound of footsteps belonged to. 

“Whatever you’re going to nag on about, save it.”

“Virgil.” Stella stern voice was quiet but the volume didn’t mask the warning she was giving him. 

She was telling him to watch himself. 

“I know what you did. Don’t know how you hunk that’s going to change anything. I’m still leaving. After mom and dad leave, I’m going too.” 

Virgil poured his energy bean juice and went back to the living room. Leaving his aunt in the kitchen. 

“Hi uncle virge!” Patton exclaimed happily. He child was currently positioned on his grandmothers lap, looking at pictures of his father. The former photos had been put away before Patton came down.

Virgil grunted in response, investing the coffee the momentum was situated back in the chair. 

The sanders parents glanced between each other. When they had heard Virgil was having trouble connecting with Patton hey hadn’t expected...this. Apparently Stella hadn’t been exaggerating with the issue. 

The entire family knew something serious had happened between the once inseparable brothers. But no one knew details. Neither brother ever spoke about the ordeal. 

But it was obvious a rift had been caused. 

Virgil had shrunk in on himself more, and had grown more hostile and isolated than before. He’d moved away less than a year later. 

“Virgil, your nephew is speaking to you.”

“I heard him, dad.” 

How far did the resentment in their son go?   
Had what happened between their children run so deep that their youngest held a grudge even against his own nephew? Who had nothing to with what went on between the siblings? He couldn’t have.

“It’s okay grandpa! Uncle is always grumpy in the mornings.” Patton chided happily, completely unaware of the tension in the room. It was a blissful ignorance Virgil dearly missed. 

The subject was dropped and Virgil had been allowed to scroll through tumblr during his first cup of coffee. 

 

Part of Virgil, the hopeful part, thought that maybe he could sneak away without having to have any kind of deep conversation with his parents again.

He never was very lucky. 

The moment Patton went off to get breakfast with their aunt his mother spoke up.

“Virgil, sweetheart...” 

This wasn’t going to be good.

“Thomas never talked about it, and you left, well...” 

“What your mother is trying to ask you son...what happened between the two of you?”

His mother nodded, not that he could see. “You two were so close. We just, want to know what happened. What caused you two to split so far apart?” 

He knew it. This wasn’t something he wanted to discuss. Especially not with them.

“Does it really matter? It’s not like it’ll change anything.” 

“Virgil, we just want to know. Please..” 

“I’m not talking about this. There’s no point.” He replied defensively in response to his mother. He couldn’t see them from his position on the chair. But he could imagine the disappointed looks, his mothers ready eyes, his fathers arm around her comfortably.

Virgil hated it. Why did they have to go and dig that all of that up? First the pictures now this. Were they trying to make him feel worse than he already was? Was this some kind of punishment? 

“Virgil,-“

Before they could even start again he swung his legs off the arm of the chair. Standing up briskly, dropping his mug the on the coffee table.

Without a word, he walked out of the house and mounting his bike. 

He didn’t need this, not right now. 

Without a second thought he took off, driving wherever he could just to get away from that house. 

Things never really ended well for him.

He should stop thinking things would change.

**Author's Note:**

> What’d you guys think?  
> I’m open to all NICE constructive criticism  
> Sorry it’s kinda short again future chapters will be longer.


End file.
